Gods Don't Need Help
by WarAngel24
Summary: One-shot. Black Star lives alone in the forests around Death City without a guardian or parents to take care of him. Sid is one of the few who pay attention to the boy. Nygus finally gets Sid to ask the boy to eat with them. Minor Sid/Nygus. Set before Black Star goes to the DWMA. Parenting.


Alright! Here is another little one-shot! This is for Black Star, since I love writing for his character. So much potential! Honestly, I wish more people would see how you can make a perfect angst, family, or hurt/comfort fic for him due to his clan being wiped out and having no actual parents. If you find a story – I'm not really picky on pairings for him – please tell me! If you can't, I'm thinking of trying to write one that way then after I get done, or halfway through, Unwanted Neko. I don't even mind if you want to use this as a start! I just really want to read a story about Black Star with personal problems like this! Seriously, tell me if you find or want to write something like this! I'll be more than happy!

But anyway! Onto the story!

**Note:** Sid is currently human and living with Nygus. I did this because it's supposed to be before Black Star is living with Tsubaki and I found it to be a good time to insert a Sid/Nygus fluff for being like the parents Black Star never actually had. Black Star does not live at the academy either, which leaves him alone. Read to understand or review with your question.

* * *

"Black Star!"

"Huh!" Said blue-hair was startled awake and was sent plummeting to the ground from his perch in the treetops. "Wha...?"

Sid stared down at him with a sweat drop visibly on his forehead. "Are you alright?"

Black Star jumped up quick. His hopes focused on using his laughter to make Sid think it didn't effect him at all. To be honest, his head was hurting like crazy. That had to be over 30 feet high, but of course his all right wouldn't let any sign of weakness show. "Of course I am! A god like me can't get hurt by a tiny fall like that! Ha ha ha!"

"Nygus told me to check on you." Sid could see through Black Star's false demeanor easily, but he refrained from mentioning it. The boy obviously wanted him to believe it. He would only argue with him on it anyway so there was no point in saying anything.

Black Star blinked at him. Why did she want to know? Did he do something wrong? "Huh? I'm okay. Why?"

Sid gestured to the setting sun. "It's almost dinner time. She wanted to know if you were hungry."

"Really?" He didn't get it. Why did they care so much? "Dinner? No, I'm fine! I mean I'm a god. I'm just fine..." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than Sid.

"Are you sure you're not hungry at all?"

"Nope!" Black Star's stomach disagreed loudly in protest. Sheepishly, he chuckled. "Maybe I am kinda..."

Sid laughed and led him off. "Come on. She's a great cook anyway! You won't regret coming!" Later on after a nice dinner – where Black Star had eaten about everything – Black Star looked like he was about to pass out. For the umpteenth time, he yawned then rubbed his eyes.

"Thanks a lot for the food but I better go. I'm 'bout to fall asleep..." Another soft yawn leaked out. At least he got to eat. Sid was right. Nygus is an amazing cook! But now he felt like he could fall over at anytime. He could barely keep his eyes open!

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here, Black Star? You look very tired," Nygus kindly offered the boy again. Really, she didn't want him to stay in the forest again. Especially not tonight! It was freezing and she didn't believe him when he said it wouldn't effect him since he's supposedly a god.

"Nah..." Black Star stood sleepily and headed to the door. "I'll find a tree nearby... No sweat for a god like me..." He chuckled lightly before falling forward. Sid caught him in a hurry. So much for finding a tree to sleep in.

With a sigh, Sid shook his head and picked up the star. "Stubborn kid." He gently laid him on the couch.

"He looks sweet when he's asleep, doesn't he?" Nygus smiled as she looked over the sleeping boy.

"He isn't yelling anyway," Sid joked with a smile after putting a blanket over the wanna-be god.

Nygus rolled her eyes. "Why don't we ask him, Sid? He can't live outside like this anymore. It's not good for him." She led him into the kitchen to keep from waking Black Star. "You saw how he was when he ate. He was starving. I doubt he got real meals before this. And he doesn't go to the academy yet either. He has no one to take care of him at all. You should ask him to stay here."

The man sighed and glanced back at Black Star. "I'll try again. The kid is so hardheaded. But I can do my best. Believe me. I want to take care of him, really. I don't like seeing him out there like that. As annoying as he is..." He looked at her. "I don't want to let a boy like him live like this."

Nygus hugged him tightly, "You have a big heart, Sid." Sid put an arm around her in return.

In the living room, Black Star rolled onto his side with the blanket wrapped around him. Snuggled into the warmth, a smile curved on his lips as he slept well for the first time in a long while. Maybe he would consider living there after all.

* * *

So, was it good? I tried my best to make the situation clear. Tell me how it was, read my other stuff, and tell me if you are going to make a story like this. Review, follow, favorite! Thanks!


End file.
